creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. Politeness will get you much further than ranting rudeness. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Question Hi, I just saw the youtub stor, and it was a troll. That was very stupid. I know my stories are bad, but not trollish. Anyway, it was deleted rather fast, which leads me to two questions. Do you have bots that automatically delete these kind of things? Also, if I spot one of these and you don't, who should I report them too?--Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 00:44, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks Jay. I appreciate that man. Financial troubles. Just landed a job. Been out of work awhile. 3 months behind on the mortgage. Usual family burdens we all face now and then. However, I've been through worse. Ill be ok though. Thanks man! Hearing from you guys means a lot! Blacknumber1 (talk) 15:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jay ten I saw that it said admin for you at the bottom of the page, and just had a question. I wrote a pasta and was trying to find it and it says it hasn't been published yet. Is there a reason to that or does it just take a certain amount of time to publish a story? Thanks and please respond ASAP, as I'm nervous my story won't make the cut Duke622 (talk) 00:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC)Duke622 hi I am so happy you liked my story The Long List Yeah, you're getting one, too, buddy. I just wanted to let you know that I have another story nominated for Pasta of The Month: Nightingale. It is a period piece that takes place in a 1910 whorehouse that I put a lot of research and love into. If you get a chance check it out. Thank you so much. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hi why did you delete my first CP? im just starting so I didn't know anything I have one question I'd like to ask while being as civil as possible: Why was my story: Statues in the Garden deleted? it took me a couple hours to write/type that, and I just want a reason. I understand that it said 'Quality Standards' but what standard in particular did it break? The whole '***' thing didn't work too well on the Skype call part, but besides that it turned out well. What was wrong? RE: I hate to disagree, but doesn't this wiki deal in the bizarre? It's the point. The protagonist's reactions are what I would consider mine to be, minus personal holdbacks such as family, friends, etc. Grammar problems, however, I'm interested in. I'll go through it and see what I find, but I'd like assurance that if I fix what I find, would it be allowed reposting? -AMarbleHornet Hey, um I found out you had deleted my creepypasta and I figured I can tell you why it should be undeleted. I read the guidelines, and I saw that my spelling was correct, and well my events were good, so I figured I might be able to get it back up on this Wiki. I'm a huge fan of this Wiki, and it would mean alot. Also, sorry if this is the wrong page to talk about the undeletion. Thanks, Xx_IceeKG_xX. I know that it wasn't a story but I just want to try to keep it there so I can get inspired when doing the story is it or isn't it ok to do this? Jay, I have a story in ww and all it needs is a grammar check. I have grammarly, but it sometimes misses things. I don't have word. Any suggestions. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468518 --Christopher Michael Richardson (talk) 02:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) vote? I put up another app today, just thought you probably didn't notice. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:39, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Problems Uploading Hi I'm fairly new here and still getting acquainted with the site. I'm trying to upload a story and it says that it may contain a blacklisted subject or be considered spam. I double checked the list of blacklisted subjects and couldn't find anything that might apply. It's currently posted in the writer's workshop as The Coffin Maker. If there's anything I need to change, or if the story needs to be rewritten in general I would appreciate you taking a look at it. Thank you for your time. Jurodinhero (talk) 22:33, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero :To save you having to look through the abuse logs, Jay, it seems to be the word "Sonic", which is in context and doesn't actually refer to the character. I'm pretty sure you're active so I won't try and ninja you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:43, June 20, 2015 (UTC) It worked, thanks very much for the help! Jurodinhero (talk) 22:46, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Jurodinhero Re: Important Warning Won't happen again. Thank you for letting me know. RE: Excellent thinking! I'll go delete the part about that in the message I left on Empy's user page. Thank you! --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Page Thank you very much for deleting that page, as it was offending me really badly. (Note: I am not gay, so that's why it offended me) -Techman129 New Tobit Chapter Hey Jay, New Tobit story is out, please check it out, Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed. Thanks as always, --Banningk1979 (talk) 04:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC) DanteDustep (talk) 21:06, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I've talked to your fellow Admin Empyreallnvective about this and I would like to get your side in on it. Why was my story, "Greetings, Michael" deleted? I read your quality standards and my story had failed to meet none of these quality standards. Along with this, it seems you and Empy deleted it so fast that one can infer that you hadn't even read the tale. Regardless, I would like a reply as soon as possible. With all Respect, Dante. I'd like to report a user named "1337troll9". He edited my page by placing an absurd meme within the text, simply to be a troll. Rules don't say "plagiarism" is not allowed. If you think it is, then go fucking put that into rule section. Thanks. Master535 (talk) 17:11, June 25, 2015 (UTC)